The present invention relates generally to digital imaging and, more particularly, to generating augmented images.
Digital cameras have largely supplanted film cameras. A digital camera can capture a visual image in near real time, represent the visual image as data, and store the data in an image data file. The image data file can be processed by software, and the visual image can be displayed on a display. Furthermore, the visual image can be augmented with a computer-generated image or with associated information.